deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans
Sans is a character from the popular indie RPG Undertale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Toa Nuju vs Sans the Skeleton * Akuma vs Sans * Animdude VS Sans * Sans vs Beast Boy * Simon the Digger vs Sans * Beerus vs. Sans * Sans VS Bill Cipher * Sans VS Dimentio *Garfield vs Sans *Yang vs Sans (Complete) * Sans vs. Dio Brando *Sans VS Squidward Tentacles *Mewtwo vs Sans * Fawful vs Sans (Complete) * Flandre Scarlet vs Sans * Fredbear vs sans (Complete) * Sans vs Gamzee Makara (Complete) * Ghost Rider VS Sans * Sans VS Gilgamesh * Sans vs Herobrine * Sans vs. Homura Akemi * Sans vs. Jotaro (Complete) * Sans VS The Judge * Sans VS Vriska Serket * Sans vs King * Kumagawa Misogi vs Sans * Sans vs. Kyoko Sakura * Sans Vs Leo Valdez * Sans vs. Marie * Mordecai and Rigby vs. Sans * Sans vs Saitama * Sans vs Sepulchure (Complete) * Shedinja vs. Sans - (Completed) * Sans vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque * Vergil vs Sans * Sans vs Wario * Sans Vs Drakath * Sans vs Silver * Sans vs. Kamen Rider Wizard * Sans vs JonTron * Mario vs Sans * Frylock Vs. Sans (Complete) * Sans VS Sol Badguy * Sans vs Bubsy(?) * Deadpool vs Sans (Completed) * Sans Vs Spinal * Cool Cat Vs Sans With Papyrus * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil * Lucas & Claus vs Sans & Papyrus * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Sans and papyrus VS Mario and luigi * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi * Sans and Papyrus vs the Crystal Gems With Undertale-verse *Undertale-verse vs Steven Universe-verse *Composite FNAF-verse vs Undertale-verse *Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse *MotherVerse VS UndertaleVerse Battle Royale * Megalovania Battle Royale * Undertale Final Boss Battle Royal (RioluCraft FTW) Possible Opponents * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * The Scout (Team Fortress 2) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Sans. * Age: Unknown, likely older than Papyrus. * Occupation: sentry/comedian. * Lazy to a fault. *Cares a lot for his brother, Papyrus. * Experienced, unregistered prankster. * Themes/associated tracks: ** MEGALOVANIA (official boss theme) ** Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans (note: it doesn't) ** sans. (out-of-battle theme) ** It's Raining Somewhere Else (plays during his hangout with Frisk at the MTT resort) ** The Choice (plays during his evaluation of the player on any non-genocide playthrough) Abilities and Strengths * Telekinetically-manipulated bones. * While he only has 1 ATK in his stats, he dishes it out extremely quickly, seeing as his attacks completely ignore invincibility frames, which would mean that every frame that the player is being caught, tagged, or otherwise hit by his attacks, they suffer a point of damage every frame. This can add up very, very quickly, usually at 40 damage per second, which can drain 92-96 HP (the HP that Frisk has when they fight Sans) in literal seconds. * Blue bones. Can be bigger and faster than normal bones, but can be avoided if you stay still as they pass. * Capable of dodging any attack (so long as his guard isn't down). * (low level) Reality warping via defying game mechanics and spatial manipulation. * The only character in Undertale capable of dodging attacks, and does it well, to the point where it takes Chara is completely unable to land a hit without catching him off-guard first. * Spatial Manipulation (somehow created a self-sustaining trash tornado, can cut the screen to switch to an entirely different attack). * Can poison the player with Karmic Retribution. * Is able to manipulate souls. The one he has (same one as Papyrus) can shift the opponent's SOUL to Blue, allowing Sans to move the victim's SOUL (and also their physical body), usually flinging them around, or changing the gravity so that their forced to the wall rather than to the ground. Attacks using this method bypass normal durability, as they target the SOUL itself. A drawback of using this ability a bit too much is that it tires him further. With it, he can do this. * His attacks target the SOUL directly. However, because SOULs are the culmination of one's being, he damages foes even on the physical level, not just the spiritual. * Meta awareness on multiple levels; knowingly twisting game mechanics and educated regarding the "timeline anomaly" (the player). * Isn't above feigning a truce to get a shot at a backstab on Chara/Frisk. * Sans' teleportation ability is able to not only teleport himself, but other people as well as objects. Karmic Retribution * Drains enemy HP depending on how many sins they've committed, but mainly in how many people that they've killed. The more sins and people killed the target has made, the more effective Karmic Retribution becomes. This allows him to utterly shred foes he otherwise wouldn't stand a chance against. * Poisons the opponent's soul with KR. * Lowers HP to 1. * Ignores invincibility frames. * Ignores conventional durability. * This ability was able to give even a fully possessed Frisk immense trouble in battle. Gaster Blaster * Beam-shooting sentries that can be summoned in different sizes and mass quantities. Game-Changing Jump-cut * Throws player off guard in mid-attack. * Switches between his attacks randomly 4th Wall of Hell * His bones root into the menu, forcing the player to make quick decisions. Pre-Special Attack (Sans Dance) * Large path of bones. * Rapid jump-cuts. * Ring of Gaster Blasters * Slamming of SOUL against wall (only able to reduce Chara's HP to 1, however). Sparing Sans * If Frisk / Chara (who at that point in the Genocide Route, can exterminate huge groups of monsters, and had defeated Undyne the Undying) spares him in the fight, he fools the player with an undodgeable attack that deals a massive amount of damage (Ingame, it will always kill the player). * "get dunked on" Special Attack * Sans does absolutely nothing. * Locks the opponent in place so neither of them are able to do anything. He was prepared to use this to pressure the player into quitting and going another route. * Teleports Chara to the center if they draw too close to the "FIGHT" button. * Only able to enforce it while awake. *However, he can dodge if you attack him while he is sleeping (should be noted that Possessed Frisk attacked him while he was talking after he dodged). Feats * Always strikes first on a Genocide Run, even when Chara knows exactly what's going to happen. * ''Uncannily ''good at making observational inferences, the prime example being able to correctly guess the number of times he's killed Chara on a Genocide Run just by reading their expression. * Capable of space manipulation to some extent, transporting himself and other objects/people in-and-out of battle. * Defeated Flowey, numerous times (Flowey stated that he caused him more than his fair share of resets), so Sans should be able to have at least some experience fighting soulless beings. * One of the few Undertale characters aware of the "SAVE" function, though he can't use it himself. * Possesses meta knowledge of Undertale's turn-based mechanics. * Similar to Undertale's other endgame bosses, he is capable of utilizing extremely difficult-to-evade bullet hell. * Can dodge Chara-possessed-Frisk's (who dodged cloud-to-ground lightning) assaults for upwards of twenty turns * Capable of sensing Chara/Frisk's murderous intent on a Genocide Run, recognizing them as inhuman. * He, alongside Undyne the Undying, is one of the two genuine threats to Chara, with in-game narration implying their dread of him. * Despite having extremely low stats, this is completely negated by his astronomical speed and absurdly difficult to avoid KR attacks * Can create about 250 Gaster Blasters at once. Faults * Has only 1 HP and 1 DF, making him the most frail character in Undertale. He suffered at least 99999 damage during his defeat against Chara and most likely can't tank any other kind of attack. * Can't be bothered to fight, due to understanding the power of the SAVE file, and the futility of trying. That changes only when you methodically murder EVERY MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND. Even when you kill his brother, all he does is express his anger, but doesn't do anything. However, when he IS serious (fought Chara since he knew what would happen if he didn't stop them), he's more than a force to be reckoned with. * Karmic Retribution is only as effective as the target's LOVE and willingness to kill. * Despite being one of the strongest monsters in the underground, he suffers from realistic fatigue and shows signs of tiring out in the later stretches of his boss fight. * A slight tendency to overestimate his prowess, letting his guard down to mock Chara, immediately resulting in a fatal blow. * Puzzle Trap: Junior Jumble (though thinks crossword would've been a better idea) Respect Threads * Sans shows Death Battle a Bad Time! * Respect the Boss Monsters Trivia * Sans and Papyrus as characters were based on Steak and Mr. Heavens from the webcomic Helvetica. Their names were inspired by the title character, Helvetica. * His text is in the Comic Sans MS font Gallery Sansanimated.gif|Regular Battle Sans Sans sprite.png|Sans's in-game overworld sprite Sanseye.gif|Battle Sans when using his powers Bad time simulator.jpg ThisIsReal.jpeg|Sans is on The 700 Club with Pat Robertson Sans undertale you re gonna have a bad time by pikminaaa-d9kg0tl.png|Sans artwork SoReal.jpeg|Hyper-realistic Sans. Straight out of a Creepypasta. Ew. Scq2d80.png|Sans's Gaster Blasters. Sans_blue_mode_2_electric_boogaloo.gif|Sans is slamming the frisk/chara across the walls and ceiling and floor of the bullet box Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Monster Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Skeleton Category:Undead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Completed Profile Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Time Manipulators